


Are we there yet?

by impravidus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Crack, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Siblings, Younger Sibling Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: What happens in the scenes we don't see when Sam and Dean are on the road.Or: 1000 words of Sam Winchester being an annoying younger sibling.(Based onthisTumblr post)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Are we there yet?

“Are we there yet?”

“No, Sam. We are still not there yet. Just like we weren’t the last ten times you asked.”

Sam crosses his arms over his chest. “You said the McDonalds was close.”

“Not  _ that  _ close!”

“Then you shouldn’t have said it was close!” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Do you have to be fucking annoying all the time or do you just do it for fun?”

Sam sticks his tongue out at Dean and leans back in his seat, crossing his foot over his knee.

“Get your gross shoes off of the glovebox,” Dean says.

“It’s not touching the glovebox!”

“Yes! It is! It is touching! You’re leaving marks on it right now!”

Sam meets Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror and turns his foot, pressing the sole directly to the glovebox.

Dean glares. “I hate you.”

The two settle into a silence, just watching the dark road ahead of them.

“Are we there yet?”

Dean is about to spit out a string of expletives when he stops. “Actually, yeah, we are.”

_ “Finally.” _

“What are you getting?” Dean asks.

“Two Spicy McChickens with apples instead of fries,” Sam chirps.

“You and your fucking apple slices. Jesus.” Dean pulls into the drive thru and rolls his window down. 

A bored, monotonous voice comes out through the staticky speaker. “Hi. Welcome to McDonalds. What can I get you today?”

“Two Spicy McChickens with apple slices instead of fries and…”

“And a large Sprite,” Sam adds.

“And a large Sprite. And, uhhh, and a McRib and Big Mac with fries, an apple pie thing, and a large Coke.”

“Is that all?” the staticky voice asks.

“That’ll be all.”

“Please pull up to the window.”

“What’s with you and Sprite?” Dean asks Sam.

“You know that McDonalds Sprite is just… better.”

“You don’t even like soda anymore.”

“McDonalds Sprite is an exception.”

Dean snorts. “Whatever.” He pulls up to the window and gives the worker a charming smile.

“That’ll be $19.28,” the worker says, leaning forward flirtatiously. 

Dean hands her the limitless debit card that Charlie hacked. “Thanks so much, sweetheart.”

She giggles and takes the card, swiping it and handing it back. When she turns around, she bends over slightly while her back is towards the window. She scribbles something on the bag and hands it to Dean. “Enjoy your meal.”

“We will,” Dean replies. “You have a good night.”

“Oh,” she grins, “I will.” 

Dean drives away and groans hungrily at the greasy scent of the food filling the car. “Gimme the McRib. I’m starving.”

“She gave you her number,” Sam says, unimpressed.

“They usually do,” Dean says with a shrug. “Now, c’mon. McRib me.”

Sam unwraps it enough for Dean to take a bite and places it in his right hand. “You never stop, do you?”

“When it’s this fun? Why would I?”

Sam unwraps his sandwich and takes a big bite, chewing slowly.

“Dude, stop chewing so loud.”

“I’m not chewing loud,” Sam says with a mouth full of food. He then takes a bigger bite and chews obnoxiously, mouth open as he eats.

“God, you’re disgusting.”

“Mmm, so good,” Sam moans extra sexually.

“You are a pig,” Dean says and takes a bite from his McRib.

Sam slurps from his large Sprite.

“Ugh, shut  _ up!” _

“Make me,” Sam taunts.

Dean smacks him on the side of the head to which Sam bats his hand away, the two slapping at each other’s hands. Dean shoves his palm to Sam’s cheek and presses his face against the window.

“Okay! Okay! Fine! I yield!” Sam yells.

Dean chuckles softly. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam mutters.

Dean turns up the music again but stills as he hears the song. “How the hell did you swap out my Van Halen to ABBA? Where did you even get a cassette for ABBA?”

“Saw it when we were investigating that antique shop in Michigan.”

Dean mumbles disgruntled under his breath as he swaps the cassettes.

Sam’s back straightens as he catches sight of a car passing. “Punch buggie!” He slugs Dean in the shoulder.

“Don’t punch me, you little shit.” Dean punches him harder.

“Ow, fuck!”

Silence settles again, the soft melodies of ‘Eruption’ filling the air.

“So, we were lucky that Cas was with you tonight,” Sam says slowly.

“Yeah, we were,” Dean says, face pinched and tight.

“What were you guys doing at that ice skating rink?” Sam questions.

“Investigating,” Dean says a little too quickly. 

“Oh? Investigating a case that  _ I  _ found?”

“Yes. Exactly,” Dean says through gritted teeth. 

“So, are we just gonna ignore the fact that you had to change out of skates? Are you saying you  _ weren’t _ out on the rink?”

“We were blending in,” Dean says with a defensive scoff. “We couldn’t just be walking around, snooping the whole time.”

“Uh huh,” Sam says with a smirk. “I see.”

“Shut your face,” Dean snaps. 

“Alright, alright.” He holds his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying—”

“Nope, don’t wanna hear it—”

“I’m just  _ saying _ that I support you no matter what—”

“Oh, Jesus, really—”

“—and it doesn’t change how I see you—”

“There’s nothing  _ to  _ change—”

“—and Cas is a great guy—”

“Sam! Just… shut up.”

Sam softens. “Okay. I will.”

“Good,” Dean huffs.

The song fades away and they’re staring at the dark road once more.

“I have to pee,” Sam states.

Dean groans. “You couldn’t have said that when we were at the McDonalds?”

“I didn’t have to go then.”

Dean sighs. “Well, we’re on the interstate for a while, so I can’t pull over. Can you hold it?”

“I dunno.” Sam sips at his Sprite.

“Stop drinking if you have to piss!” Dean scolds.

“But I’m thirsty!”

“I do not want to deal with you wetting your pants in my baby again.”

“I was  _ twelve!” _

“Which is way too old to be peeing your pants in the car!”

“You wouldn’t pull over!”

“Because I couldn’t!”

Sam pouts in his seat. “I’m not gonna pee my pants again.”

“You better not,” Dean grumbles. “Look, there’s a rest stop twelve miles from here.”

“Great,” Sam says with a challenging quirked eyebrow.

“Awesome,” Dean bites back.

“Are we there yet?”

“Goddamn it, Sam!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
